Christmas, Celestial Being Style
by Ex-Shark-Virtue-005
Summary: Sumeragi decides to celebrate Christmas. It's a boredom induced total crack fic including shopping, caroling, cookie making, decorating, presents, snowball fights, Haro-Claus, Gundams, Veda and plenty of hangovers. You have been warned.
1. Christmas For Dummies

Konnichiwa minna-san! I'm back with a festive little story that I'm hoping that I can finish before Christmas, which might be easier said than done but maybe not. There's a blizzard hitting the area I live in so I might be stuck in the house for a few days. But anyway, this fic probably won't be very long and like I said, it's a crazy little boredom induced fic that my best friend and I came up with while Christmas shopping. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam 00 or the characters or the Gundams. I only own the own the almost non-existent plot. But Veda said that I could borrow them as long as I don't steal a Gundam or kidnap Tieria.

Happy Reading and Happy Holidays!

* * *

Chapter One: Christmas For Dummies

Sumeragi found herself staring at a calendar at three in the morning for reasons her drunk and exhausted mind refused to explain. It was December first.

//December, December// She thought, //What's in December that makes the month so special? Well…Tieria's "birthday" is in nine or so days but he always forgets about it so that can't be it. I don't think it's my birthday, I think mine's in August sometime// She looked at her calendar again, //Come on Sumeragi think// Then she spotted a certain date and her eyes widened.

"HOW THE HELL COULD I FORGET CHRISTMAS!?" She yelled. "SUMERAGI YOU DUMBASS! That's it we're celebrating Christmas this year!"

//Yeah// She thought as she got into bed, //We're gonna celebrate Christmas this year//

* * *

Sumeragi groaned as she woke up to an annoying beeping in her ear. She hit the bothersome device and rolled over planning on falling back to sleep so she could sleep off the hangover she was experiencing until another something worse brought her back.

//Sumeragi Li Noriega//

She groaned. Sleeping was now out of the question, the voice belonged to the most stubborn and meticulous of all the Meisters, Tieria Erde.

"What is it?" She mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

//I am just wondering why you are still asleep at eleven in the morning// he said.

"It's only eleven?" She asked, "It's too early for me to be awake. Let me sleep until midday at least."

There was a heavy exasperated sigh from the other end, //No// Tieria said, //What time did you go to bed last night?//

"Three in the morning," Sumeragi said as she tried to ignore the headache. Drinking with Lockon and Ian had been a blast the night before but seeing that it was the morning after it wasn't so much of a blast anymore.

//Do I really want to know what you were doing awake at such an ungodly hour?// Tieria asked.

"Probably not," Sumeragi said. These were questions that _she _was supposed to be asking the Meisters, not the other way around. But then again, Tieria walked the straight and narrow and would never even _think _of doing something that would require an interrogation-like talk. Setsuna was too young and wouldn't know how to do anything that would require this kind of talk. With Allelujah it was a cross between Tieria and Setsuna and the boy was much too soft spoken anyway. As for Lockon, the guy knew how to party and boy, could he drink. But then again, he was Irish and the oldest of the Meisters.

//Sumeragi Li Noriega, are you drunk?//

"Not anymore,"

//So then you're hung-over?//

"I dunno," She said, "Probably."

There was another annoyed sigh, //How much did you drink last night?//

"Don't remember," Sumeragi said, "But it must have been a lot."

//Is that the reason why Lockon Stratos and Ian Vashti are still asleep?//

"Quite possibly," She said, "Can I go back to sleep now?"

//No// Tieria said, //You are to report to the briefing room in ten minutes for the meeting you drunkenly planned at three last night. It had better not be for anything stupid or something you cannot remember//

Sumeragi sighed as she dragged herself out of bed, //Tieria's such a bully// She thought as she got dressed. //He's probably going to hate my idea, oh well, payback for what he just did//

* * *

Tieria did not look happy when Sumeragi entered the briefing room.

"You're late," He said sternly, "The meeting was supposed to start five minutes ago! Lockon Stratos wake up this instant!"

"Stop yelling," The oldest muttered, "My head hurts."

"Well, then next time don't drink so much!" Tieria yelled in Lockon's ear, "Get your head off the table right now!"

Sumeragi grimaced. Tieria's voice was overly loud as it was and with a hangover everything was amplified times about ten. So the boy's voice was probably going right through Lockon //Poor Lockon// She thought.

"Well," Tieria said, "Seeing that you've finally arrived, what is your brilliant three A.M. revelation?"

"We need to celebrate Christmas," She said.

"What?" Tieria asked, "What the hell is Christmas?"

Sumeragi sighed. She had been prepared for this and she threw a book at Tieria, or what she thought was Tieria. There were about two or three of him in the room glaring her down so she didn't quite know which one was the real him. "That book will explain what Christmas is." She said.

"I don't celebrate Christmas," Setsuna said quietly, "I'm…"

"Too bad," Sumeragi said, "I decided it therefore we're doing it!"

"I think it's a good idea," Allelujah said, "We need to keep up with some of our traditions."

"But I'm not…" Setsuna muttered

"What did I miss?" Lockon asked as, "What about books and celebrating and traditions?"

Tieria walked up to Lockon and gave him a nice slap in the face.

"Ow," Lockon said, "What the hell was that for?"

"To wake you up," Tieria said, "Veda said that it was the best way to get a person out of hangover. If you hadn't been consuming several times more alcohol than what all of us should combined last night then you wouldn't be suffering from mild alcohol poisoning and you wouldn't have been asleep therefore you would have heard Sumeragi's absolutely asinine proposition."

"Um, could you use smaller words?" Lockon asked sheepishly.

"What he means is that if you hadn't have been drinking last night then you would have heard Sumeragi's idea," Allelujah said.

"Ah," Lockon said, "And what is Sumeragi's idea?"

"We're going to celebrate Christmas this year." Sumeragi said, "Regardless of what the killjoy over there says."

"Oh awesome!" Lockon exclaimed, "I'm all in!"

"I don't understand what Christmas is and why everyone is so eager to celebrate it." Tieria said.

"Read that book you've got there and you'll find out what Christmas is," Sumeragi said.

Tieria rolled his eyes and read the cover of the book. "Is this some kind of a sick joke?" He asked, "Christmas for Dummies?"

"Well you don't know what Christmas is there for you're a dummy when it comes to the subject therefore the book is going to help educate you so that you're no longer considered a dummy." Sumeragi said.

"You're all hopeless," Tieria said as he walked from the room so he didn't feel so inclined to kill someone.

"I guess it's decided then," Sumeragi said, "This year we're celebrating Christmas."

"I'm Middle Eastern," Setsuna said, "We don't believe in Christmas."

"Since when do you care about religion?" Lockon asked, "God doesn't exist remember. Therefore there's no religion associated with it. Christmas is just an opportunity to get presents from your friends."

"Oh," Setsuna said, "I see."

//Yes// Sumeragi thought, //Setsuna's in, Lockon's in, Allelujah's in. I just hope that Tieria doesn't ruin all of our fun. Oh well I can always throw Veda into the mix and he'll agree. This is going to be so great//

* * *

So, Tieria's dead set against the idea of Christmas, no surprise there. So what's Sumeragi planning to do? And how extravagant is their Christmas going to be? Well you're just gonna have to wait and see I guess. If there are a ton of grammatical errors and spelling mistakes I apologize, it's almost two in the morning. Just let me know where they are so I can fix them after I've gotten more sleep. Until next time Minna-san!

_Ex-Shark-V-005_


	2. Don't Mess with Soccer Moms

Konnichiwa minna-san! I have a new chapter. These are going to have to be short and quick if I want this to be done by Christmas. I don't have much to say so I'll let you get started right away. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam 00 or the characters or the Gundams. I only own the own the almost non-existent plot. But Veda said that I could borrow them as long as I don't steal a Gundam or kidnap Tieria.

Happy Reading and Happy Holidays!

* * *

Chapter Two: Don't Mess With Soccer Moms or Karate Kids

"_I need all crew members and Meisters to the briefing room immediately"_

Tieria was not happy to be interrupted. Instead of reading the insult of a book that Sumeragi had given to him he had consulted Veda with his question, as much as it pained him to ask her such a trivial question. He closed his link and the golden color to his eyes and the warm red glow of the terminal receded. He sighed as he opened the hatch and left. He would rather not have to participate in the jovial activities that Sumeragi had planned for them and this _Christmas _thing. And he contemplated ignoring Sumeragi's orders.

"_Tieria, if you know what's good for you and you're little supercomputer you'll get your ass to the briefing room this instant!" _

Great, they had Hallelujah in on everything. So now it was either come willingly or be dragged kicking and screaming by his hair. He reluctantly headed towards the briefing room.

* * *

Sumeragi sighed when Tieria entered the room. "You're late, Tieria Erde," She said as he had done to her a few days ago, "The meeting was supposed to start five minutes ago."

Tieria sighed and took a sit at the far end of the table. "Sumeragi Li Noriega, what may I ask is that ridiculous _thing _on your head?" He asked.

"It's a hat," Sumeragi said, "Do you have a problem with it?"

"Yes," Tieria said, "You look absolutely…"

"Oh shut the hell up," Hallelujah yelled as he momentarily took over control, "No one wants to listen to you bitch about everything!"

"Thank you," Sumeragi said, "Now, seeing that it's almost Christmas, I am sending everyone on a shopping trip tomorrow."

Almost everyone in the room was excited except Feldt and as expected Tieria.

"You're sending all of us to the surface!?" Tieria screamed, "Are you crazy!?"

"Where else are you all supposed to go shopping?" Sumeragi said, "You leave at seven Greenwich Mean Time. I suggest you all get some sleep tonight, you'll be out all day tomorrow."

"Where are we going tomorrow?" Christina asked excitedly.

"How about we go to Japan?" Lockon asked

"Yeah that sounds good," Sumeragi said, "So tomorrow I want you all up bright and early. You all have the rest of the day to yourselves."

Tieria sighed. He really didn't want to go shopping but he knew that if he refused he would be dragged by one to the larger crew members. Being the third smallest male on the ship meant that someone would easily be able to drag him. //I'm just going to have to think up with a way so that I don't have to go shopping tomorrow// He thought, //And I know just how to do it too//

* * *

The next morning Sumeragi was annoyed when once again, Tieria was the only one not at breakfast.

"Allelujah I need to borrow Hallelujah again," She said, "Tieria's not here yet."

"Alright," Allelujah said.

"Tell him I don't care how he drags Tieria down here just don't knock him out or hurt him. Sumeragi called.

"I will," Allelujah called.

* * *

Hallelujah was very happy. He had permission to physically drag Tieria somewhere. He quickly punched in Allelujah's access code into the keypad near Tieria's door and it opened.

"Oi Tieria," He called loudly, "Get the hell out of bed right now or I will drag you by the ear if I have to." He heard Tieria shift in bed, moan a bit but he did not sit, "Come on now! He yelled, "You think I wanna spend all day shopping? Hell no I want to kill things all day but I'm going to humor Captain Hotpants."

//Hallelujah// Allelujah said, //I'm taking over again, I think something's wrong//

"Fine, fine," Hallelujah said, "You deal with him."

Allelujah walked over to the bed, "Tieria, are you alright?" He asked as he placed his hand on Tieria's forehead, "Dear god Tieria, you're burning up. Hold on, I'm going to go get Sumeragi-san."

Tieria smirked a bit. Allelujah fell for the old blow-drier to the forehead trick hook, line and sinker, now if only Sumeragi would do the same.

* * *

Allelujah hurried to the dinning room.

"Where is Tieria?" Sumeragi asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"He's still in bed," Allelujah said, "He's burning up, Sumeragi-san!"

Sumeragi sighed, "I'll be the judge of that," She said as she beaconed for Lockon's small robotic partner Haro, "Come on Haro."

Sumeragi marched to Tieria's room and opened the door, "Tieria, Allelujah told me that you're not feeling very well today," She said, "Is it true?"

"Yeah," Tieria muttered sounding as sick as he possibly could, "I feel awful."

Sumeragi placed her hand on Tieria's forehead, "Hmm," She said, "You _are_ really warm but let's check you temperature, just to be safe. Haro, if you will."

"Ryokai, Ryokai," The small robot chirped.

Tieria gasped he hadn't put Haro into consideration.

"Temperature normal, thirty-six point five, temperature thirty-six point five," Haro chirped.

"Nice try Tieria," Sumeragi said, "That trick would have worked about two hundred years ago but not today. Get up, get dressed and get to the hangar, you missed your chance at breakfast."

"But Sumeragi," Tieria moaned trying one last time to stay on the ship, "My stomach…"

"Now Tieria!" Sumeragi said, "If you don't get up right now, you will be disobeying orders."

Tieria sighed. Sumeragi scored a direct hit with that one and he reluctantly got out of bed.

"Where is the blow-drier?" Sumeragi asked.

"In there," Tieria said as he pointed to the small closet.

"Oh and do you have something other than that pink _thing_?" She asked, "You're not wearing that today."

"I have a blue one," Tieria said as Sumeragi turned for the door.

"Alright," She said, "I'll be waiting outside the door."

Tieria sighed and went to get dressed.

* * *

About half an hour later, Tieria found himself on the shuttle with an overly excited crew.

"Ooh I know we can do!" Lockon called happily, "Let's sing Christmas carols!"

Tieria sighed as everyone agreed. He was then forced to endure the next half hour listening to the horribly out of tune and badly sung Christmas carols.

"Come on Tieria," Lockon called, "Join us."

"I think not," Tieria said.

"Come on," Lockon pleaded, "Do it for me?"

"Not in your life, Lockon Stratos," Tieria said.

"I bet you would sing along if Veda asked you to," Lockon said.

Tieria flushed, "I would not!" He yelled.

"Aw look everyone," Lockon said, "Tieria's blushing."

"I am NOT!" Tieria roared.

"Yeah you are," Lockon said, "Look how red he's gotten. I think he's got a crush on Veda, how sweet."

"You are the most childish and immature person I know!" Tieria yelled, "I don't want _anyone _else talking to me for the rest of the trip."

* * *

After another painful half hour of listening to the overly rowdy crew sing Christmas songs loud and obnoxiously out of tune, they got to Japan.

"Now," Sumeragi said, "I'm going to pair you off and the pair will then go off on their own. First off, Feldt and Christina, Lasse and Lichty, Setsuna and Allelujah lastly Tieria and Lockon. We are all going to meet back here at about eighteen hundred hours and return home. Well, have fun!"

"Come on Tieria," Lockon said as he dragged the poor boy off to the nearest mall.

* * *

Tieria was truly at a loss of what to get for the other members of the crew, aside from Lockon and Sumeragi so he figured he'd start there. He walked into a liquor store while Lockon had had slipped into some kind of costume store for who knows what. He quickly located both Sumeragi and Lockon's favorites and brought them up to the counter.

"Whoa, hey there sonny," The clerk said, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Buying Christmas gifts," Tieria said.

"I can see that," the man said, "However you need to be at least twenty years old to purchase that stuff. And unless you have a valid ID stating that you're at least twenty years old I can't let you buy that."

Tieria sighed and took out his ID and handed it to the clerk.

The clerk took the ID and sighed, "I'm sorry but you're going to have to come back tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?" Tieria asked getting rather annoyed.

"Your ID states that you don't turn twenty until tomorrow," The man said, "Sorry kid."

"Aw come on, Shigure," Another clerk called, "The kid's birthday is tomorrow. Let him buy it. I won't tell anyone."

The clerk sighed, "Fine," He said, "You're a tactless manager."

"You know it!"

Tieria scoffed if he didn't know better he would say that the manager was related to either Lockon or Sumeragi.

"I am terribly sorry for the trouble I caused," The clerk said as he took the money from Tieria and handed him the bag, "Since your birthday is tomorrow, I'll give you a slight discount off your purchase."

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" The manager called, "This is why Kujou Wine and Spirits is the best liquor store in all of Japan!"

"Thank you," Tieria said as he walked out of the store.

"Hey there you are," Lockon called, "They must have given you a hard time in there. You don't look a day over twelve."

"Shut up," Tieria said.

"I found a place where you could get something for Setsuna," Lockon said, "Come on."

"A toy store?" Tieria asked.

"Yeah," Lockon said, "Let's go. I'll show you what you should get for him."

Lockon led Tieria through the overcrowded store that was full of running, yelling and crying young children. "Right here," Lockon said.

Tieria looked at the display and gasped. The display was of Gundam-like model kits that had an uncanny resemblance to their Gundams.

"Isn't it great?" Lockon said laughing, "Apparently in about two thousand seven there was this guy who predicted everything that has happened thus far. And ever since the Gundams surfaced, these models have regained their popularity."

Tieria was almost mortified. He could only imagine what some people were doing with the plastic models of _their _Gundams. But he figured that Setsuna would indeed like it.

He eyed a "perfect grade" model of the Exia. There was only one left and as he was about to grab the handle of the box, a slightly over-weight woman grabbed the handle at the same time. And the next thing he knew he was doubled over on the floor and unable to breathe.

"I saw this first punk!" The woman yelled.

"Oi," Lockon called, "What the hell is your problem? You just punched my friend there!"

Tieria then stood up and grabbed the box, "I had it first," He gasped as loudly as he could. And before he could do anything he found himself flying back on to the ground as the woman kicked him in the stomach.

"Hey lady," A young girl yelled, "Didn't your mother ever tell you that kicking people in the stomach is bad? Mine did, but I don't care." The small girl then kicked the woman in the shin and the box fell out of her hands, "Sorry Okaasan."

"Saki-chan," the woman gasped, "You're going straight to your room when we get home and no karate for a week. We will be talking to sensei about this."

"I don't care," the little girl said as she picked the box up and handed it to Tieria, "You're dressed up as the pilot of the big Gundam, the Virtue right? You did awesome with the hair and eye color but your sweater is supposed to be pink."

"But he wears a blue sweater in the first closing song though," A boy piped up, "Hey mister, can I get my picture taken with you?"

"Me too," The girl said.

Tieria sighed. He didn't want to deal with this right now, he just wanted to get on with his shopping. "Okay fine," He said, "But only two please, I'm kind of in a rush."

Lockon smirked a bit as the children's parents got their cameras out. He knew just how much Tieria hated getting his picture taken.

"Thanks Mister," The boy said as he walked off with his father.

"Thank you so much oniisan," The girl said, "Sorry about what my mother did to you."

Tieria sighed and turned to Lockon, "Can we go now?" He asked.

"Yeah," Lockon said, "Are you alright?"

"I think I broke a rib," Tieria said as he realized how painful his side was.

"Yeah," Lockon said, "Soccer moms are crazy in every country apparently but it looks like you made a little friend."

Tieria sighed and wished that he had just stayed in bed.

* * *

Setsuna's mind was fixated on something and he stood there, just staring straight ahead.

"Gundam," He said, "Why is Gundam here?"

He was staring at the same display that Tieria had gotten into trouble at earlier in the day.

"There you are!"

Setsuna didn't turn around he remained fixated on the display in front of him.

"Did you figure out what you're going to get everyone?" Allelujah asked.

"Gundam," Setsuna said as he grabbed three models, the Dynames, Virtue and Kyrios.

Allelujah sighed, "You do know that I'm not supposed to know what you're getting me," he said.

"Gundam."

* * *

Tieria was very happy when it was time to go back to the Ptolemaios. He was exhausted, sore and worst of all, cranky.

"So how did you two make out?" Sumeragi asked as Tieria collapsed in one of the chairs.

"Tieria got into a fight with a soccer mom," Lockon said, "Made a few little friends, was nearly hit by a car and he won third place in a Tieria Erde look alike contest and he would have won first if he was wearing his pink sweater."

"Sounds like you two had an interesting day," Sumeragi said, "What about you Allelujah?"

"All I managed to get Setsuna to say was Gundam," Allelujah said.

"Okay then," Sumeragi said, "Seeing that everyone's here, let's head back."

"Please…no more shopping…" Tieria muttered.

"Aw," Sumeragi cooed, "He's all worn out from his little trip, how cute."

"Yeah," Lockon said, "Easy for you to say. He's not asleep on top of you."

"Don't wake him," Sumeragi said, "Just let him sleep."

"Gundam."

* * *

Poor Tieria, he had it rough in this chapter. It's still nothing compared to some of the other things I've done to him but still. He tried to play hooky but failed due to Haro. So what does the next chapter have in store for everyone? Find out some time tomorrow (hopefully) I'm done with college until January and we just got a major blizzard so there's about forty-five centimeters (eighteen inches) of snow. Later!

_Ex-Shark-V-005_


	3. Uh, the Tree is Supposed to be Real

Konnichiwa minna-san! I have a new chapter. These are going to have to be short and quick if I want this to be done by Christmas. I don't have much to say so I'll let you get started right away. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam 00 or the characters or the Gundams. I only own the own the almost non-existent plot. But Veda said that I could borrow them as long as I don't steal a Gundam or kidnap Tieria.

Happy Reading and Happy Holidays!

* * *

Chapter Three: Uh, the Tree is Supposed to be Real

It had been a few days since the eventful shopping trip and Tieria had finally recovered from his first run in with a crazy soccer mom. Granted he had had a headache ever since and was really beginning to think that the whole Christmas thing was more trouble than it was worth. He knew that Sumeragi was planning something for today and he certainly hoped that it wouldn't be hazardous to his health like the last little phase was.

"_I need all Meisters to the hangar Please," _Sumeragi's voice called over the intercom system, "_I need all Meisters to report to the hangar please."_

Tieria sighed and sat up. He had been lying on his bed with the lights off and a warm cloth on his forehead trying to get rid of the headache that he had but nothing seemed to be working. He slowly stood up and left the comfort of his room to go and deal with the insanity that he was forced to live with.

* * *

Sumeragi sighed when once again Tieria was the last person to show up at the designated area.

"You think that he would learn by now," Sumeragi said, "Allelujah would you ask-"

"There's no need to," Allelujah said, "Tieria's already here."

"You're late again, Tieria," Sumeragi said as she folded her arms across her chest, "What has gotten into you."

"Sorry," Tieria muttered, "You woke me up when you called."

"I woke you up?" Sumeragi asked, "As in, you had been asleep?"

"Yeah," Tieria said, "I've had this awful headache for a few days and it just won't seem to go away."

"Ah," Lockon said, "It's a case of CSS."

"What the hell is that?" Tieria snapped as he rubbed his forehead. It would be an understatement to say that he was in a bad mood.

"Christmas Stress Syndrome," Lockon said, "Common symptoms include headache, nausea, insomnia, paranoia and bad moods. You my friend, have it bad."

"There is no such illness," Tieria said, "What do you want Sumeragi Li Noriega?"

"Well," She said, "What's Christmas without a Christmas Tree?"

"Excuse me?" Tieria asked.

"What does a tree have to do with Christmas?" Setsuna asked.

"I couldn't tell you," Sumeragi said.

"It has something to do with Religion," Tieria said.

"God doesn't exist in this world," Setsuna said.

"Yes we all know that," Tieria said, "Anyway can we get on with this?"

"The four of you are going to decorate real Christmas trees," Sumeragi said as she uncovered four evergreen trees.

Tieria scoffed, "This joke has gone a bit too far," he said, "Do you think that I am seriously going to believe that four ordinary _Frasier Fir _trees are actually Christmas Trees?"

"Christmas isn't a type of tree Tieria," Lockon said, "You should know that."

Tieria flushed a bit, "I knew that!" He snapped.

"I think not," Lockon said, "And I think that someone's being a bit cranky and should go to bed early tonight."

"Will you two stop please?" Sumeragi asked, "Anyway the four of you are to take a tree and decorate it as you see fit. Then at the end of the day today the rest of the crew members are going to come around and judge who has the best tree. I've already put boxes of decorations in your rooms so you can get started right away. You have until nineteen hundred hours to complete your tree."

* * *

Tieria sighed as he grabbed a tree and headed off to his room again. He really didn't understand what he was supposed to do with the tree and he really didn't feel like asking Veda another stupid question but he was going to have to do so anyway.

When he got back to his room he set the rather heavy tree down near the door and then tripped on the box that had been left carelessly in the middle of his room.

//Veda what does a Christmas tree look like?// He thought once he regained his composure, //Can you show me one please?//

At that moment a holographic image of a highly decorated tree appeared in his bedroom.

"They expect me to do something like that!?" He exclaimed, "It just looks ridiculous _and _it's a fire hazzard!" He looked at the bare tree leaning against the wall, the box of decorations and the holographic image and got an idea that would get him out of having to do something so pointless.

* * *

Setsuna looked at the tree in his room then at the many small boxes in the corner of his room.

"Gundam." He said simply as he got to work.

* * *

Allelujah was really enjoying himself as he decorated his tree with orange ribbons and ornaments.

//Sumeragi-san's idea was really great// He thought, //I think that this is a wonderful opportunity for us to bond as comrades//

_//Yeah whatever// _Hallelujah said, _//Somehow Tieria's gonna ruin it for the rest of us//_

//Don't say that// Allelujah said, //He just doesn't understand that's all//

_//That's because he's some kind of freak// _Hallelujah said.

//Don't call Tieria a freak// Allelujah said.

_//Well he is// _Hallelujah said, //_How else would he be able to link with Veda?//_

//He's just a bit different that's all// Allelujah said, //Like us//

_//There is no way in hell that Tieria is like us!// _Hallelujah yelled, _//So don't you even think it!//_

//Okay, okay// Allelujah said, //Sorry I brought it up then//

_//Whatever, just get back to decorating your little tree there//_

* * *

Of everyone on the ship, Lockon was probably enjoying himself most of all. He hadn't had a proper Christmas since before his family had been killed and what Sumeragi was doing would never be better then Christmas with his family but it was the next best thing.

He opened the box of decorations and started stringing the lights.

//Dad always hated this part// he thought, //It doesn't look all that hard. I don't see why everyone hates it so much//

It took Lockon only a few minutes to realize why everyone hated putting the lights on the Christmas tree.

//Okay now I see why// He thought as he tried to untangle the utterly tangled string of lights that had somehow managed to wrap themselves around him. //Dammit, I need help//

* * *

Sumeragi couldn't wait to see what everyone was going to come up with for their trees. She gathered Feldt, Christina, Lasse and Lichty together.

"We're going to start with Allelujah," She said, "Then Lockon, Setsuna and Tieria last. Are we ready?"

* * *

Allelujah's tree was very simple the decorations consisted of one color, orange. There were white lights strung around the tree.

"Alright," Sumeragi said, "Can I have judges' comments?"

"There needs to be more color," Christina complained, "But then again, nothing looks good with orange so I give it a seven out of ten."

"I think it looks good," Lichty said, "It's different and I like that. It's an eight for me."

"He used his color," Feldt said, "Eight out of ten."

"Seven out of ten," Lasse said.

"I give it an eight," Sumeragi said, "Total score thirty-eight out of fifty. Not bad Allelujah. We'll let you know the final verdict when we're done."

"Thank you."

* * *

Lockon's tree was a royal mess to say the least. The lights weren't neatly wrapped around the tree like Allelujah's had been. They were thrown on haphazardly on the tree and there was no rhyme or reason to how the ornaments were placed on the tree.

"It's a total mess!" Christina said, "I give it a five."

"It's certainly different," Lichty said, "I give him a six out of ten."

"I think it looks nice," Feldt said, "Seven for me."

"I'll give it a six," Lasse said.

"Nice try Lockon," Sumeragi said, "You get a five from me."

"Come on now, stringing lights is hard," Lockon said.

"Your score is twenty-nine out of fifty," Sumeragi said, "I'll let you know how you did later."

"Alright."

* * *

Setsuna's tree was definitely the most original they had ever seen in their lives. Setsuna's tree had light green lights and instead of the normal ornaments hanging from the tree, there were plastic Gundam models. And at the top, instead of a star was the Ptolemaios.

"Oh wow a Gundam tree!" Christina squealed, "It looks so cool. It gets a nine out of ten!"

"I give it a ten," Lichty said.

"It has all of us on it," Feldt said, "A ten."

"I give it a ten," Lasse said.

"Well Setsuna," Sumeragi said, "You get a ten. So that gives you a forty-nine out of fifty."

"Gundam," Setsuna said.

"Yes Gundam," Sumeragi said as she sighed. Sometimes she didn't understand that boy. "Alright on to Tieria's room."

* * *

When Sumeragi and the others entered Tieria's room, they were shocked by what they saw. First of all, Tieria was asleep on his bed with a cloth over his eyes and forehead. But more importantly, Tieria's tree was nothing short of magnificent.

"I give it a perfect ten!" Christina said.

"It's a ten," Lichty said, "Tieria did a great job."

"It's a ten," Lasse said.

"It looks like he gets a perfect score," Sumeragi said.

"Hold on," Feldt said, "This tree is fake." She then placed her hand right through the tree, "See, it's a hologram."

"I guess Setsuna wins then," Sumeragi said, "Tieria's disqualified."

"Should we tell Tieria?" Christina asked.

"No just let him sleep," Sumeragi said, "He's feeling a bit under the weather today, waking him would not end well."

"I'm already awake," Tieria said without sitting up, "And what was wrong with my tree?"

"Uh, the tree is supposed to be real," Lockon said, "Not a hologram."

Tieria moaned, "Whatever. A real tree is a fire and safety hazzard," he muttered, "I don't want to be bothered for the rest of the day."

"Are you feeling alright?" Sumeragi said.

"It's just a bad headache," Tieria said, "I'll be fine."

"Alright," Lockon said, "Sleep well."

* * *

So Setsuna won the tree contest and Tieria lost for producing a holographic tree. Tieria's really having it rough with the whole Christmas thing and if they're lucky, he won't be completely traumatized by it. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up tomorrow, I work at a supermarket and there's four days until Christmas and I'm working like crazy this week. Plus, my Christmas shopping isn't done yet. Oh well, until next time minna-san.

_Ex-Shark-V-005_


	4. Where the Hell Did You Get a Snowmaker?

Konnichiwa minna-san! I have a new chapter. I'm behind with these chapters. There aren't enough hours in the day around this time of year. But whatever, enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam 00 or the characters or the Gundams. I only own the own the almost non-existent plot. But Veda said that I could borrow them as long as I don't steal a Gundam or kidnap Tieria.

Happy Reading and Happy Holidays!

* * *

Chapter Four: Where the Hell Did You Get a Snowmaker?

It had been an uneventful past few days on the Ptolemaios, which was never a good thing. Well, Sumeragi and Lockon finally convinced Tieria, after throwing Veda in for a bit, that Christmas was something that they needed to celebrate. And after consulting Veda several different times with the same question and meriting the same answer, to Lockon's amusement because he could finally call the boy insane, Tieria finally decided that it was futile to argue when it was basically everyone against him.

Until, of course, the word snow was mentioned.

"We're missing something Sumeragi-san," Lockon said on day at supper.

"And what would that be?" Sumeragi said.

"Snow," Lockon said, "It's the only thing missing. And its' the twenty-second, we need to have a white Christmas!"

Tieria sighed, "You do realize that it would be near impossible to get snow in space right?" He asked. Sometimes, he didn't quite understand how he managed to put up with his comrades.

"Yeah I know," Lockon said with an uncharacteristically somber tone, "I guess it's just wishful thinking on my part. At least I'm not the one who asks the same question ten times expecting a different answer each time, my insane little friend."

Tieria looked livid but he didn't yell. His headache had finally gone away and he didn't want it to come back. "Please excuse me," he said, "I'm no longer hungry." And with that he walked from the room.

"Did you have to bring that up again?" Allelujah said.

"I was just joking around with him," Lockon said.

"Jokes only work if the other person knows what a joke is," Sumeragi said, "Tieria wouldn't know what a joke was if it kicked him between the eyes hard enough to break his glasses."

"Yeah true," Lockon said as he finished with his dinner, "Well I'll be in my room if you need me."

Sumeragi smirked as he left the room, //Ya know Lockon// She thought, //You really ought to be careful what you wish for//

* * *

The next morning Lockon woke up strangely cold, but then again, it was what he got for sleeping in a pair of boxer shorts and no shirt. He quickly got dressed and opened the door and to his surprise, there was about fifteen or so centimeters of snow on the floor in the corridor. He shut the door and rubbed his eyes then opened the door again and the snow was still there.

"Haro," he said, "Am I dreaming?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" Tieria's voice could be heard from down the hall.

"Lockon's awake, Lockon's awake," Haro chirped.

"Thanks pal," Lockon said, "But Tieria's scream was the proof I needed. I wonder if this is real…" He then touched some of it and found that it was cold enough to be real. He held the soft white substance in his hand for a bit and it melted, "It _is _real…how in the world…"

"LOCKON!" Tieria's voice called out again.

"Well," Lockon said as he left the room, "I had better go and see what he wants before he flips out more. HANG ON A SEC TIERIA!"

He made his way to Tieria's room where he found the boy in his flight suit.

"What in the world are you doing?" Lockon asked.

"What the hell is that stuff?" Tieria asked as he pointed at the stuff in the hall.

"You mean you've never seen snow before?" Lockon asked

"That's _snow_!?" Tieria exclaimed, "How is that possible? Veda told me that snow is partially solidified water that can only form if the air temperature is zero degrees-"

"Enough of your textbook definitions," Lockon said, "I lived in Ireland, I think I know the conditions needed to produce snow."

"But why is it _here_!?" Tieria asked.

"I couldn't tell you," Lockon said as he picked some of the snow up off the floor, "Oh wow, it's the good stuff."

"What do you mean by the good stuff?" Tieria asked. Then before he could get another word out he was hit full in the face by a large clump of the stuff.

"That's what I mean by the good stuff," Lockon said as he stepped out into the hall to avoid Tieria's inevitable explosion.

"LOCKON STRATOS!" the boy roared as Lockon took off, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR! GET BACK HERE RIGHT N-aaah!" Tieria who was not at all used to walking let alone running in the snow had fallen face-first in it.

Lockon turned and laughed as he saw the purple-clad boy lying in a crumpled heap in the snow. "Are you alright?" He asked as he tried to stop himself from laughing.

"No," Tieria sniffed, "I'm not alright."

"Whoa, hey," Lockon said as he realized that Tieria was actually crying, "Look I'm sorry."

"This is all your fault!" Tieria cried, "You have something to do with this I know you do!"

"I can assure you that I had nothing at all to do with this," Lockon said as he pulled Tieria from the snow, "I'm just as surprised as you are, well almost as surprised as you are. Come on we can go ask Sumeragi how the snow got here. Will that make you feel better?"

Tieria nodded and wiped his eyes, "Why is it so cold?" he asked.

"Were you not just the one who was saying that in order for there to be snow the temperature has to be zero degrees or below?" Lockon said, "Put a few of your sweaters on that might help."

* * *

Sumeragi was quite pleased with herself. She had successfully pissed of Tieria _and _amused Lockon at the same time. She couldn't wait to see how the rest of the day was going to turn out.

* * *

"I don't like this one bit!" Tieria complained as he shivered violently, "It's not healthy to be in an environment this cold."

"I told you to layer," Lockon said, "But you wouldn't listen to me."

They turned a corner and came face-to-face with a one hundred sixty centimeter statue of Exia made out of snow.

"What the hell…?" Lockon asked as he stared at the statue.

"Exia," Setsuna said calmly as he nearly gave Lockon a heart attack.

"You built the Exia out of snow?" Lockon asked.

"No," Setsuna said, "Dynames, Kyrios and Virtue as well." He pointed to the three other statues that were spread out in the corridor. "I'm working on Nadleeh now." He pointed to a large pile of snow.

"You need to get mental help," Lockon said, "Or a life."

"Gundam."

"Come on," Tieria said, "We need to get to the bottom of this."

A bit further down they ran into Sumeragi and Ian and what looked like a wood chipper.

"What is the meaning of this Sumeragi Li Noriega?" Tieria asked.

"Lockon's right," She said, "You cant' have Christmas without snow."

"Where exactly did you get the snow?" Tieria asked.

"That," Sumeragi asked as she pointed to the machine.

"And what is that?" Tieria asked.

"A snow machine," Sumeragi said.

"Where the hell did you get a snow machine?" Tieria and Lockon asked at the same time.

"I have my sources," Sumeragi said.

"They had better not be illegal sources," Tieria said.

"They kinda are," Sumeragi said sheepishly.

"WHAT!?" Tieria roared.

"You're participating in armed interventions to eradicate war by destroying other mobile suits and you're worried about an illegally acquired snowmaker," Lockon said as he hit Tieria in the face with another snowball, "Can you explain the logic behind that one?"

Tieria sighed, "I'm going back to bed in the hopes that this little nightmare will be all said and done when I wake," He said. He turned for his room when he was once again hit in the face with a snowball.

"Can let you do that Tieria," Hallelujah said as he held a bright orange plastic gun, "You can't get out of our little pun-ish-ment."

"What?" Tieria asked as he realized that he was completely flanked by the other crew members all of which were all holding brightly colored plastic guns, "What are you planning to do with those?"

"Ready," Hallelujah said.

"Wait…"

"Aim,"

"Stop this…"

"FIRE!"

Tieria tried to duck as the rest of the crew members shot snowballs at him. But of course after going through several years of military training, everyone on the ship was excellent with a gun, regardless of what it shot and there was nothing he could do to avoid the bombardment.

"Stop!" he yelled, "Please stop!"

"Are you going to enjoy the rest of the holiday?" Hallelujah asked in a sinister tone.

"Yes," Tieria cried, "Just please stop."

"Cease fire!" Hallelujah yelled, "The enemy has given his full and unconditional surrender."

Then before anyone could say anything, Tieria took off.

"I think we were a little too hard on him," Lockon said.

"Nah," Hallelujah said, "I think we should have put rocks in the snowballs."

"I'm going to make sure he's alright," Feldt said.

* * *

Tieria was trying to keep himself from crying as he lay in his bed. To say that he had been completely humiliated would be an understatement and he wanted nothing more than to stay in bed for the rest of the day. He had already changed into the only pair of sweatpants and sweat shirt he owned. When he heard the page button go off for his room he pulled the covers over his head and pretended to be asleep.

"Tieria-san?" Feldt's voice came, "Are you alright?"

"Are you alone?" he asked.

"Yes," Feldt said, "I brought you a little something to help you warm up a bit."

Tieria sat up as Feldt walked up to his bed with a steaming mug. "What is it?" He asked.

"Hot chocolate," Feldt said, "It's like chocolate milk, only hot. Try it, it's really good at warming you up."

Tieria took the mug and took a sip.

"The others didn't mean you any harm," She said, "They were just trying to have fun."

"Yeah, I know," Tieria said as he took another sip, "I'm just not used to all this. I've never experienced anything like this before and it's just frustrating."

"I understand," Feldt said, "This is all still new to me in a way. I've never celebrated Christmas before either."

Tieria nodded and finished the warm drink, "Thank you Feldt," He said.

"Just let me know if you want anymore," She said as she headed for the door, "Should I tell the others that you're not feeling well and want to be left alone for the rest of the day?"

"You can if you want to," Tieria said, "I might take a nap then venture out there again."

"Okay," Feldt said, "Sleep well."

Tieria nodded then closed his eyes and fell asleep for a bit.

* * *

Oh boy, T-chan and snow just don't mix apparently. And how do you think Sumeragi got her hands on the snowmaker? We may never know but then again, we may not want to know how she got it. And I apologize for Setsuna's lack of lines but hey, that's just the way he is. Oh well, until next time Minna-san!

_Ex-Shark-V-005_


	5. Cooking Not Intended For Ageless People

Konnichiwa minna-san! I'm so behind with these chapters…this might have to be finished after Christmas. So to keep thing short and sweet, Happy Christmas!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam 00 or the characters or the Gundams. I only own the own the almost non-existent plot. But Veda said that I could borrow them as long as I don't steal a Gundam or kidnap Tieria.

Happy Reading and Happy Holidays!

* * *

Chapter Five: Cooking: Not Intended For People Who Don't Age

The next time Tieria woke up he found a jacket and a pair of snow boots sitting beside his door. He stood up and went to investigate and he found a note.

"_You mentioned how cold you were earlier so we got you something to keep you warm. Lockon."_

Tieria sighed as he put the jacket on and walked out of the room. Almost immediately he was hit from behind by a small child. He fell face first into the snow with the young child on his back.

"Tieria oniichan!" The child yelled in his ear as she sat on his back, "Did ja miss me!? 'Cuz I missed you a lot."

Tieria groaned. It was Mileina Vashti. For reasons no one could explain, the girl had a major _thing _for him. And of course, Ian didn't discourage the ten year old's liking to him so he didn't quite know what to do about it.

"Oi Millie-chan," Lockon called, "You shouldn't do that. Tieria's smaller than the rest of us and if you're not careful, you'll hurt him."

"But he's bigger than me," Mileina said.

"You can still hurt him," Lockon said, "Is it better with the jacket?"

"A little bit," Tieria said, "I still don't see why Sumeragi did something so foolish."

"I don't know what we're going to do with you," Lockon said, "Well come on we're all in the kitchen."

"Tieria oniichan," Mileina said, "Can I get a piggy-back ride?"

"What exactly is a piggy-back ride?" Tieria asked.

"This," the child yelled as she jumped and wrapped her arms around Tieria's neck, "To the kitchen, horsey!"

* * *

Tieria was rather embarrassed when he walked into the kitchen with the small girl on his back.

"Are you feeling better?" Feldt asked as Mileina jumped off Tieria's back.

"Yeah," Tieria said, "I was just tired."

"Okay," Sumeragi said, "Now that we're all here, it's time for another tradition. Cookie making!"

Tieria sighed. He couldn't cook to save his life, "I'm going to sit this one out," he said as he turned for the door.

"Oh no you don't, Erde," Hallelujah said as he grabbed the smaller Meister by the back of the jacket, "Take off your coat and stay awhile. We made an agreement."

Tieria sighed again. "Fine," he said as he removed his coat, "So what do I do?"

"Make cookies obviously," Hallelujah said, "Just don't poison us again. When your cookies are done _you're_ gonna be the guinea pig. You eat one first and if you get sick and/or die the rest of us won't eat them."

"If you're probably going to throw them out anyway then why am I wasting my time making them?" Tieria asked.

"Because I like humiliating you," Hallelujah said. He then sighed, "Yes, Allelujah, you can take over again. See ya later Erde."

"I'm sorry Tieria," Allelujah said, "It's good that you're feeling better. I'm sorry about what Hallelujah did to you earlier."

"It's alright," Tieria said as he walked over to the counter where he was supposed to be working at and he got to work.

* * *

"They look funny," Mileina said as she looked at the batch of "cookies" that Tieria had made.

"I'm sure they taste just fine," Feldt said, "It doesn't really matter what they look like as long as they taste good."

"Alright Erde," Hallelujah said, "Taste test time."

Tieria sighed, "I'll show you," he said as he took a cookie off the tray, "They may not look perfect but I'll show you that they're edible." He then put the cookie in his mouth. It tasted awful and he nearly spit it out but he kept chewing it.

"I'm guessing that from the look on Erde's face the cookies aren't edible," Hallelujah said.

"No," Tieria managed to choke out as the acrid taste nearly overpowered him, "They're alright…"

"Alright then Erde," Hallelujah said, "How about you try another one then?"

Tieria, unable to keep the cookie down, clutched his stomach, "I'm going to be sick…" He murmured as he hurried to the sink with his hand clamped over his mouth.

"NOT IN THE SINK YOU DUMBASS!" Hallelujah yelled as Tieria threw up.

Lockon walked over to Tieria and rubbed his back, "Are they really that bad?" he asked. Tieria nodded as he coughed and dry-heaved. Lockon sighed as he got Tieria a glass of water, "Here, drink it slowly."

Tieria took the glass of water, "Thank you," he muttered as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve, "I think I'm going to go back to bed…" He muttered as he held his stomach, "My stomach really hurts…"

"Gee I wonder why?" Hallelujah said as Lockon escorted Tieria to the door, "And I guess I've proved my point. Tieria Erde is just not fit to be in the kitchen."

"Take it easy, Tieria," Lockon said softly as they left the room.

"I'm going to try one," Feldt said as she took a cookie off the tray, "It's a shame that he tried to hard to make these just so that they could be thrown away."

"You have a death wish," Hallelujah said, "Did you see how sick they made Tieria?"

"Tieria has a very weak stomach," Feldt said, "It doesn't take much to make him sick like that." She took a cookie off the tray and took a bite, "I can't say it's good, but it's not the worst I've had."

"You've had worse?" Hallelujah asked.

"Yeah," Feldt said as she finished the cookie, "I think he just switched the salt and sugar."

"Mama does that all the time," Mileina said as she took a cookie, "So I'm used to it." She put the whole thing in her mouth, "Feldt onesan is right, it's not good but it's not bad either."

"If you two want to die later so be it," Hallelujah said, "Well since Erde is no longer here I'm letting Allelujah take over."

"I'm going to try one of Tieria's cookies," Allelujah said as he regained control, "Shut up Hallelujah! I'm going to try one anyway. Tieria has a low tolerance for a lot of different foods, including milk. That might have something to do with why he got sick."

He took a bite of the cookie, "No Hallelujah, it's not going to kill us," Allelujah said, "There's just too much salt in it and he used bittersweet chocolate instead that's all."

"So they are edible?" Lockon asked as he entered the room.

"Well if you like overly salty cookies," Allelujah said, "Is Tieria alright?"

"He's just sleeping off a bad stomachache," Lockon said, "He should be fine in a little while." He took a cookie, "Well lets see if they're really as bad as he thought they were." He took a bite, "Damn the kid's got a weak stomach, these aren't all that bad."

"You're all crazy," Hallelujah said.

"Gundam."

"WILL YOU STOP WITH THE GODDAMN GUNDAM ALREADY!"

"No he made Gundam shaped cookies," Feldt said, "They're kinda cute."

"Are they edible?" Lockon said, "Setsuna, are you sure you're alright with eating Gundam?"

"They're cookies," Setsuna said,

"I know that," Lockon said, "But are you alright with eating a Gundam shaped cookie?" Setsuna took one of his cookies off the tray and bit the head off. "I guess not…"

"Gundam."

* * *

Tieria just can't catch a break. And as you might have guessed, I am a Tieria Mileina shipper. Next chapter should be the Christmas Eve chapter and maybe Tieria will be feeling better. Oh well, until next time Minna-san!

_Ex-Shark-V-005_


	6. Mistletoe Haro and Christmas Eve Antics

Konnichiwa minna-san! I know it's the day after Christmas but I fell behind. I work at a supermarket and I was given an insane amount of hours this week, I only had three days off this week. But enough about my life…this _will _be finished by the first of 2010, I promise…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam 00 or the characters or the Gundams. I only own the own the almost non-existent plot. But Veda said that I could borrow them as long as I don't steal a Gundam or kidnap Tieria.

Happy Reading and Happy Holidays!

* * *

Chapter Six: Mistletoe-Haro and Christmas Eve Antics

Sumeragi was up to absolutely no good. //Tomorrow's Christmas// She thought as she put a batch of chocolate chip with an added little something cookies in the oven, //And what's Christmas without drinking 'til you pass out?//

"_Ms. Sumeragi," _Lockon called, _"It seems as though a few people have gotten colds due to the snow."_

"Really?" Sumeragi said, "Who?"

"_Take a wild guess," _Lockon said, _"I'll give you a hint, he's pissed off about it."_

"Tieria," Sumeragi said.

"_You got it," _Lockon said.

"Does he have a fever?"

"_Nah, just a bit of a cough and some congestion," _Lockon said, _"But he said his stomachache is finally gone."_

"It only took about eighteen hours," Sumeragi said. She had a feeling that Tieria had intentionally made himself sick yesterday. The cookies the boy had made weren't all that bad and he was ill for far too long for it to be some kind of food intolerance, "Who else has a cold?"

"_Christina," _Lockon said, _"Lichty's agreed to take care of her for the day. She seems to be a bit sicker than Tieria."_

"Really?" Sumeragi asked, "Is everyone awake now?"

"_Yeah," _Lockon said, _"We're all in the dinning room like you asked."_

"Good," She said, "I'll be there in a minute."

* * *

"I _told _you that this inhabitable cold environment couldn't be healthy!" Tieria complained as he wiped his nose again, "Now I'm ill and I demand that the temperature be turned up."

"You're not sick, Tieria," Lockon said, "You just have a cold that's all."

"It's the same damn thing!" Tieria yelled after coughing a bit.

"No, it's not," Lockon said.

"Yes it is!'

"No it isn't!"

"Uh guys…"

"Yes it is Lockon Stratos!"

"No it isn't!"

"Guys!"

"Yes it is

"Nuh uh!"

"Tieria, Lockon!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Tieria Erde and Lockon Stratos!"

"Yeah huh!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP BOTH OF YOU!"

"Thank you Hallelujah," Sumeragi said, "First off Tieria, you are not sick, it's like Lockon said, you just have a cold."

"But a cold is still a virus," Tieria said, "Therefore I'm sick."

"No, you're not," Sumeragi said, "Question for you, is your body temperature above thirty-seven point eight?"

"No," Tieria said, "My body temperature is thirty-six point eight, or normal for this time of day."

"Another question," Sumeragi said, "Have you thrown up at all today?"

"No," Tieria said, "The last time I was sick was at about seventeen hundred hours yesterday."

"Then you're not sick," Sumeragi said.

"But…!"

"Not another word about it." Sumeragi said, "Oh and speaking about you being sick, I feel as though you got far too sick for a food intolerance yesterday. The cookies you made were a far cry from good, but no one else got sick eating them. I believe you have some explaining to do, Tieria Erde."

"I just wasn't feeling well to begin with and the cookie only made it worse," Tieria said, "That's all."

"Yeah, alright," Sumeragi said, "I'll believe that the day I hate alcohol."

"But it's the truth," Tieria said. Then before he could say anything else, he was being slammed against the wall with someone's arm at his throat.

"I think somebody's lying," Hallelujah said in a sinister tone, "I saw you slip something into the cookie you ate."

"What…what are you talking about?" Tieria asked as he tried to free himself from the taller Meister's grasp.

"This," Hallelujah said as he held up a box of quick-dissolve over-the-counter but-need-to-be-over-the-age-of-sixteen-to-purchase pain medication, "I know about your severe intolerance to pain-killers and I also know that this box of pain meds was unopened yesterday. So tell me Tieria Erde, did you purposely make yourself sick so you could go back to that solitary little world of yours?"

Tieria found himself unable to answer. Hallelujah had figured him out to the very last detail.

"I'm waiting for an answer," Hallelujah said, "Perhaps this will help you decide." He increased the pressure to Tieria's neck.

Tieria coughed and gasped as he felt his windpipe compress further and his vision became blurry, even with his glasses on, "Yes…" he gasped, "I…made myself…sick yesterday…"

"You little bastard!" Hallelujah yelled as he pushed a bit harder causing Tieria to try and scratch at his arms in an attempt to free himself. "You agreed to participate in _all _of our little events yesterday!"

"Hallelujah let him go!" Sumeragi yelled as Tieria's skin became increasingly ashen and the boy's garnet eyes struggled to stay open.

"Mistletoe! Mistletoe!" Haro chirped as he flew over Hallelujah and Tieria with a sprig of mistletoe in it's hand, "Kiss time! Kiss time!"

"Oh hell no!" Hallelujah yelled as he quickly released Tieria and ran to the opposite end of the room, "I wouldn't kiss him if my life depended on it! I would rather "die a thousand deaths" as he likes to put it."

Sumeragi and Lockon ran over to Tieria as the boy fell to his knees with his eyes closed. "Tieria!" Sumeragi called as she shook the boy's shoulders as he gasped for breath. "Tieria, are you okay! Please answer me!"

"HALLELUJAH HAPTISM," Tieria roared as he drew his gun, "YOU ARE UNFIT TO BE A GUNDAM MEISTER! YOU DESERVE TO DIE A THOUSAND DEATHS!"

"See I told ya," Hallelujah said, "He really likes that phrase."

"That's enough out of both of you!" Sumeragi yelled as she grabbed the gun from Tieria's hands, "Tieria, what have I told you about pointing your gun at your comrades? You're not getting this back until I feel as though you're mature enough to use it."

"Sumeragi-san and Stratos-san and Erde-san are all under the mistletoe," Mileina said in a sing-song voice as she approached the trio, "And now, me too!" She then pointed her index finger and moved it back and forth between Tieria and Lockon, "And I choose to kiss…YOU!" She then launched herself at Tieria and kissed him on the lips causing him to turn a very bright shade of red. "You're very cute when you blush like that Erde-san," She said in the most seductive tone her ten year old voice could manage, "I can't wait until I'm older." She then kissed him again, just as he father entered the room.

* * *

Ian did not like what he saw when he entered the dinning room. Tieria was kissing Mileina. Mileina! His ten year old daughter! Tieria, a Gundam Meister of unknown age, was making out his little ten year old Mileina-poo! He grabbed the nearest object that he could find and whacked Tieria over the head with it.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER YOU PERVERT!" He roared as he held the broom up in attack position again.

"You're daughter kissed _me_!" Tieria yelled as he put his hand to his head, "Twice!"

"Ooh Tieria, you should not have said that…" Sumeragi said.

Tieria gasped as he felt something hard hit him in the stomach and he once again found himself unable to breathe.

"Daddy stop that," Mileina said as she stood in front of Tieria, "Erde-san is telling the truth. _I _was the one to kiss him!"

"What!?" Ian yelled, "WHY!?"

"Because," Mileina said, "He's absolutely adorable."

"Sorry kid," Hallelujah said as he walked up to Mileina, "You don't stand a chance. He's already got a special _someone _in his life right now. He's got the hots for Veda."

"I don't care," Mileina said, "Veda's a computer. I'll get my cute little Erde-san someday." She then walked out of the room.

"What the hell do you teach your daughter?" Hallelujah asked, "That is not normal ten year old behavior."

"Apparently she takes after her father," Tieria said once he could breathe again, "I've seen how he goes after _younger _women."

For that little comment Tieria got another hit to the chest with the broom, "Just be thankful that we need you," Ian said as he walked off.

* * *

Haro to the rescue! Granted I don't think Hallelujah would have killed Tieria, he probably would have just knocked him out, but then again you never know. And what about Mileina…O_o Ian's mannerisms have rubbed off on her… (I'm a Tieleina Shipper deal with it) And Tieria lost the rights to his hand gun, he really needs to stop pulling it on his comrades. Until next time minna-san!

_Ex-Shark-V-005_


	7. Presents and a Hyperactive Mileina

Konnichiwa minna-san! I'm running out of time for this fic! I just can't keep up with the time this time of year! Between work, shopping, trying to get a decent amount of sleep for once and all of the random craziness that gets thrown my way. But whatever, life happens hopefully the next chapter will be up tomorrow.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam 00 or the characters or the Gundams. I only own the own the almost non-existent plot. But Veda said that I could borrow them as long as I don't steal a Gundam or kidnap Tieria.

Happy Reading and Happy Holidays!

* * *

Chapter Seven: Presents and a Hyperactive Mileina

The rest of Christmas Eve had been relatively uneventful, minus Tieria's whole "How the hell am I supposed to wear a stocking that's so damn big?" rant. //Poor kid// Sumeragi mused, //He has no idea what he's doing or why he's doing it other than Hallelujah will kill him if he doesn't participate. He's in for it tomorrow, that's for damn sure//

* * *

Tieria woke quite suddenly the next morning as someone full body tackled him then pinned him against his bed.

"Merry Christmas Tieria-Oniichan!"

Tieria groaned. It was Mileina again. "Mileina," He moaned, "What do you want?"

"Just to say Merry Christmas," She said innocently.

Tieria sighed, "Can you get off of me?" he asked.

"Oh come on," Mileina said, "You're a big strong boy, you can handle my weight."

"It's not that," Tieria said. He was now seriously afraid of Ian now. After Mileina's little stunt the day before he was kind of worried that Ian was going to kill him if he wasn't careful, "I don't want you father to catch us like this then kill me."

"Papa's not going to kill you," Mileina said, "I explained everything to him yesterday. I think he's cool with it now."

"I still don't want to take any chances," Tieria said, "So will you please get off of me?"

"Since you said please, I guess," She said as she climbed off of Tieria's bed.

"Mileina what time is it?" He asked. He had yet to put his glasses on so looking at his alarm clock or wrist watch was going to be pointless.

"You have a clock right there," Mileina said, "Check the time yourself."

"I can't," Tieria said, "I don't have my glasses." He then searched the ledge that he normally kept his glasses on and found that they weren't there, "Where are my glasses?"

"You mean these?" Mileina said as she held up the wire-framed glasses right beyond Tieria's reach.

"Give those back!" Tieria yelled as he made an attempt to grab his glasses back from the young girl.

"No," Mileina said, "You're cuter with them off."

"Please give them back." Tieria said. His patience was beginning to run thin and he had only been awake for not even ten minutes.

"If you want them come and get them," Mileina said in a sing song voice as she left the room.

Tieria sighed as he got out of bed. He _could _see without his glasses, just not well. He sighed as he put the jacket and snow boots that he had been given and he left the warmth and comfort of his room.

* * *

Lockon was quite concerned when he found Tieria leaning up against one of the walls while coughing rather violently.

"Tieria," he called as he approached the boy, "Are you alright?"

"No," Tieria gasped a bit, "The cold environment is doing this to me."

Lockon sighed as he placed his forearm against Tieria's forehead, "Okay good, you're not feverish," he said, "Where are your glasses?"

"Ian's daughter took them," Tieria said miserably, "Do you have any idea where she went?"

"Yeah," Lockon said, "She woke me up telling me to go to the dinning room." He then sighed as Tieria started coughing again, "Do you want help?"

"No," He snapped, "I can get there myself."

"Oi Tieria," Lockon called as Tieria started walking off, "You're going the wrong way!"

* * *

Tieria was rather annoyed when he got to the dinning room, "Mileina," He said, "I demand that you give my glasses to me this instant!"

Mileina thought for a minute, "Okay," She said as she handed the frames to the older boy, "I just needed to think of some way to get you here and Hallelujah-oniichan came up with the perfect idea."

Tieria sighed as he put his glasses on then checked his watch, it was only five thirty, "What is the meaning of this!?" he yelled, "Is there any reason why we had to be here at such an unacceptable hour!?"

"I though you always woke up early," Lockon said.

"Six in the morning isn't early," Tieria said, "This is!"

"Oh wow a whole half an hour," Hallelujah said listlessly, "Listen Erde, I'm not in the greatest mood today so you had _better _participate in everything otherwise, I'll kill ya." Hallelujah's head dipped a bit.

"Tieria, I'm so sorry about him," Allelujah said as he regained control.

Tieria didn't respond, he just glared, "Alright," he said, "Can someone please explain what the hell we're doing here?"

"PRESENTS!" Mileina cried as grabbed a few boxes and handed them out.

"So this is the meaning behind the shopping trip," Tieria asked, "And why you told us to wrap the items yesterday?"

"Yup," Mileina said as she finished handing out all the presents, "Alright, open them!"

"I don't see the point of wrapping something just to unwrap it the next day," Tieria said as he picked up a box wrapped in orange, "Would it not have been easier to just hand the gift to everyone as is?"

Sumeragi sighed, "You still don't get it," She said, "It's about the traditions, Tieria, not about what's practical."

"I still don't understand it," Tieria said as he carefully opened the paper.

"And we have a problem," Hallelujah said, "You're not supposed to open it neatly like you just did. You're supposed to tear into it like some ravenous beast tearing into the flesh of a defenseless little animal."

"Don't listen to him," Allelujah said as he took control again, "Unwrap the gifts however you want."

Tieria looked at Allelujah cautiously as he finished unwrapping the paper, "You got me a box?" he asked.

"The gift is in the box dumbass!" Hallelujah yelled.

Tieria rolled his eyes then opened the box and found a light blue sweater similar to the pink one he owned.

"You can blame Hallelujah for the color," Allelujah said, "I wanted to get you a pink one. I'm sorry if you don't like the color."

"It's alright," Tieria said, "Thank you."

"My turn!" Lockon called as he grabbed a package wrapped in purple and ruthlessly tore it open, "Hey my favorite! Tieria, how did you know?"

"I used Veda to check what your favorite alcohol was," Tieria said,

"Figures," Hallelujah said, "I guess I'll open one now." He picked up a messy blue box an opened it, "Holy shit it's Kyrios! Now if only I had a Tieren Taozi. Oh boy I would have _fun _with that one."

"Setsuna it's your turn," Lockon said as he handed the boy a box with green paper on it.

Setsuna ripped the paper off, "Milk?" He asked.

"It milk pocky," Lockon said, "It's like candy only better. Here Tieria," He said as he handed Tieria a box, "You're next."

Tieria opened the box and was not amused at all. Inside was a maid outfit, "What is the meaning of this?" He asked as everyone tried to stifle their laughter minus Setsuna who didn't understand the meaning behind the gift either.

"Damn," Hallelujah said, "I knew that Tieria was a bitch but I didn't think he was _your _bitch."

"Yaoi alert!" Mileina cried excitedly, "It looks like Lockon-Oniichan is my rival!"

"You shouldn't know what that is kid!" Hallelujah yelled.

"Forget it," Tieria said as he dismissed the outfit, "I don't want to know. Here Setsuna." He handed a large box to the youngest Meister.

As Setsuna opened the package his eyes widened "Exia," he said.

"That will keep you out of trouble for a while," Tieria said as he walked to the door, "Well, now that that's over, I'm going back to bed."

"Alright," Lockon said, "Sleep well."

"He's gonna miss breakfast," Mileina said sadly.

"He's not feeling very well right now," Lockon said, "His cold has gotten pretty bad. He'll be in a better mood if he sleeps for a while."

"Lockon," Sumeragi said, "Why the hell did you get him that?"

"Because I thought it would be funny," Lockon said, "Eventually I'll tell him the meaning behind it. But I did get him something else too, he'll get that one later."

* * *

Oh boy, how is Lockon's gift going to go over with Tieria once he learns the meaning behind it? And Sumeragi has something up her sleeve, what's it gonna be? Until next time minna-san!

_Ex-Shark-V-005_


	8. What's Christmas Without Drinking

Konnichiwa minna-san! I really need to stop writing stuff at one in the morning the stuff I come up with scares me. But hey it works. I don't have much to say I'm gonna get this up then sleep, the allergy meds are kicking in…be warned this chapter can be considered majorly crack.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam 00 or the characters or the Gundams. I only own the own the almost non-existent plot. But Veda said that I could borrow them as long as I don't steal a Gundam or kidnap Tieria.

Happy Reading and Happy Holidays!

* * *

Chapter Eight: What's Christmas without Drinking 'Til you Pass Out?

Tieria woke up several hours later feeling a little better than he did when he had been rudely woken up by a hyperactive ten year old. He sat up and found another small stack of presents right near his bed. He found that he had been given a new pair of pajamas, a pair of slippers and several new books. He also found a very interesting red outfit with a note attached.

"_If you don't wear this today, I will crash your computer."_

Tieria sighed as he put on the ridiculous looking outfit which was about two sizes too big for him. //When is all of this going to be over?// he thought, //I'm really starting to get tired of this//

* * *

"Hey, look who decided to show up," Hallelujah said, "And he's wearing the outfit. Looks like you'll be keeping you computer after all."

"How much longer is this going to last?" Tieria asked as he sat down next to Lockon and away from Mileina.

"Today is Christmas so today's the last day," Hallelujah said, "Then you can get back to your normal bitchy self." He paused, "However there is one more little tradition that you must participate in, Egg nog."

"What the hell is Egg Nog?" Tieria asked.

"This," Sumeragi said as she placed a small glass of an off-white colored thick-looking liquid, "You have to drink all of it. We were nice and we allowed you to have a smaller amount."

Tieria sighed and sniffed the almost milkshake-like drink. It smelled unappetizing but he had to do this. He braced himself then drank the substance.

"How much you wanna bet that he throws it right up," Hallelujah said as Tieria finished. "So, what do you think?"

"It's not as bad as I thought it was going to be," Tieria said, "It was surprisingly good."

"Alright!" Hallelujah cried, "Let's get him another round!"

* * *

About an hour later Sumeragi was quite pleased with herself. She had successfully gotten Tieria along with everyone else minus Setsuna who was absent from the little party, Feldt and Mileina who were too young to drink, drunk, very, very drunk.

"One more time!" Allelujah cried as Lockon finished singing a ridiculously out of tune Christmas song.

"But I already went four times," Lockon said, "I don't wanna sing anymore! It's Tieria's turn!"

"My turn?" Tieria asked, "Really? You're letting…me sing?" He asked almost as if he was going to cry, "I've never been so happy ever!"

"Sure why not," Lockon said, "Come on grace us with your voice. Do it! Do it! Do it!"

"Okay I guess," Tieria said. "You're all so nice to me!"

"Yeah!" Lockon yelled, "That's what I'm talking about!"

Much to everyone's amazement Tieria could sing quite well. He managed to stay in key to what Linda was playing on Piano and minus a bit of lyric confusion, he did very well despite being completely drunk.

"SUGOI!" Lockon screamed like a young school girl, "You're like a professional!"

"It wasn't that good," Tieria said shyly.

"So what should we do next?" Sumeragi asked.

"Ooh how about we play a game?" Christina said.

"What game though?" Sumeragi asked, "There's only so much they can do in their condition."

"Scattergories!" Mileina cried as she held up the box.

"Okay," Sumeragi said that sounds good.

After getting everything situated and the rules explained the game started. The first letter rolled was E.

"Hey my last name is spelled with an E!" Tieria cried excitedly, "It's E-R-D-A-Y…no, that's not right is it? Is it E-R-D-I-E? Or is it…I…I…I…I DON'T REMEMBER HOW TO SPELL MY NAME!"

"Just shut up," Hallelujah called, "Who the hell cares how to spell your last name!?"

"But my last name is the German word for Earth," Tieria said sadly, "And I don't remember how to spell it."

"I wouldn't care if your name is the German word for shit," Hallelujah, "Nobody likes you."

"Nobody…likes me?" Tieria cried.

"Sure we like ya," Lockon said, "You have purple hair and red eyes."

"Okay."

"Okay was does everyone have?" Sumeragi asked, "Starting with Hallelujah. Restaurants."

"Eat here and everybody dies!"

"Okay…no point," She said, "Notorious people."

"Ebenezer Scrooge,"

"Anyone else have that?" Sumeragi asked, Everyone raised their hands minus Tieria, "Okay no point. Fruits."

"Eggs,"

"That's not a fruit…things in a medicine cabinet."

"Extra Strength painkillers."

"No point," Sumeragi said as several other people groaned, "Toys."

"Erde boy over there."

"I'll accept that," Sumeragi said, "Household chores."

"Erde torture,"

"Fine," Sumeragi said, "Lockon you're next."

"I had nothing for number one," He said, "Scrooge for number two. Nothing for three, same answer for four, elephant plushy for five, and exterminating bugs for six."

"Mileina, your turn,"

"I had nothing for one, Scrooge for two, nothing for three, same for four, Erde-sama meaning Hallelujah loses a point, and for six I had eradicating war!"

"I'll accept the last one," Sumeragi said, "Tieria, you're turn.

"Edna's Diner for one, couldn't think of an answer for two or three, Excedrin for four, electric scooter for five, and nothing for six."

"Okay Tieria wins that one with three points," Sumeragi said, "Next card and the next letter is K. Time starts now."

"Hello there cutie," Ian said as he walked up to Hallelujah, "What do you say to me making you very happy?"

"If you don't want to die you'll go and hit on someone else."

"Okay," Ian said, "I understand that you have an over protective boyfriend but remember, my offer is always open, sweetheart."

"Get the hell away from me you pervert!"

"Alright Tieria you start."

"I had Kent Clark for Heroes,"

"Who the hell is Kent Clark?"

"Superman's human name," Tieria said, "I had nothing for gifts. I have kitty for terms of endearment. Nothing for types of dances, kids for things that are black and nothing for vehicles."

"Tieria that's racist!" Hallelujah said.

"A kid is a baby goat Hallelujah," Tieria said, "I think."

"No you're right," Mileina said, "My turn. I had nothing for one, Kisses for two, Kitten for three, nothing for four, kitten for five and nothing for six."

"I had Kirk for one," Lockon said, "As in Captain Kirk from some twentieth century television show called Star Trek. Kisses for two, nothing for four, five or six."

"I had kill it for everything," Hallelujah said.

"Okay next card and the new letter is…M." Sumeragi said, "Lockon, you start."

"I have mangos for baby foods, um…money for things in a vending machine. Morons for things at a circus…"

"DADDY WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!?" Mileina screamed as Ian had tried to undress his daughter.

"Let me see what you've got,"

"DADDY STOP IT!" Mileina yelled as she pulled her shirt down and ran over to Tieria, knocking him clear off his chair. "Save me Tieria," She cried as she buried her face in his chest.

"Tieria," Sumeragi asked, "What's wrong?"

"I feel…kinda funny…" Then his eyes closed and he fell back unconscious.

"Ha ha," Lockon said, "He's sleeping on the floor! Why is he sleeping on the floor? It's not good to sleep on the floor, that's how you get sick…whoa something's coming out of his mouth!"

"Great," Sumeragi said as she propped Tieria on his side so he wouldn't choke, "Mileina I'm going to need you to watch him tonight okay."

"Will it get me away from papa?"

"Yes," Sumeragi said as she lifted Tieria from the floor once she had gotten everything out of his mouth, "Come on."

"I take it the game is over," Hallelujah said, "I win, I had murder for everything."

"YAY!" Lockon yelled, "You win! Winning is great!"

* * *

Ha ha, Tieria forgot how to spell his last name, I find that funny. And apparently a drunk Ian goes after everyone even his own daughter. So next chapter is the hangover/aftermath chapter how's everyone gonna take it? Until next time minna-san.

_Ex-Shark-V-005_


	9. How the Hell Did I Get Drunk?

Konnichiwa minna-san! I had nothing to do today, it snowed…again, fun. So this is the second to last chapter and it looks like I'll make it to my goal. Well, anyway, I'll let you get to the fic. Happy New Years Minna-san!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam 00 or the characters or the Gundams. I only own the own the almost non-existent plot. But Veda said that I could borrow them as long as I don't steal a Gundam or kidnap Tieria.

Happy Reading and Happy Holidays!

* * *

Chapter Nine: How the hell did I get drunk lat night?

"_Tieria oniichan…Tieria oniichan…Come on Tieria oniichan, wake up!"_

Tieria groaned. For some reason he couldn't remember what had happened the night before but now he had a splitting headache and extreme nausea. He opened his eyes and there were three no wait, _four _Mileinas staring down at him.

"Wakey! Wakey!" Mileina yelled.

Tieria moaned as his headache worsened ten-fold and his stomach lurched horribly, "Mileina, please," he murmured.

"What's wrong?" Mileina asked as she got off of the bed, "Eww, that's disgusting. Hold on, I'm calling mama."

She took Tieria's communicator off of the desk, "Mama," She said, "I need you to come to Tieria-oniichan's room. He's not feeling very well again…"

"_I'll be right there," _Linda said.

"Thank you," Mileina said, "Don't worry Tieria-oniisan, mama's on her way."

"Why do I feel so sick?" Tieria muttered, "I can't remember last night at all."

"Ah it seems as though our little Tieria is experiencing his very fist hangover, how sweet," Hallelujah said as he entered the room with Linda and Sumeragi.

"Hangover?" Tieria asked, "But I didn't drink last night."

"Ah the joys of hangover amnesia," Hallelujah said, "And I take it you can't hold your liquor at all."

"Ugh…but I don't drink," Tieria muttered, "I've never had an alcoholic beverage in my life…"

"If only you knew," Hallelujah said shaking his head, "If only you knew."

"Hallelujah," Sumeragi said, "You're not helping. Can you please leave?"

"Fine," Hallelujah said, "Have fun surviving your first hangover."

"Here," Sumeragi said as she helped Tieria sit up then she pushed a mug into the boy's hands, "This will help."

Tieria took the mug, "What is it?"

"Black coffee," Sumeragi said, "It's a good hangover cure, drink it then sleep for a while and I promise that you'll feel better."

Tieria did what he was told, "Are you sure this is going to work?" He asked.

"One hundred percent positive," Sumeragi said, "Trust me."

* * *

"Why did I have to drink so much yesterday?" Lockon moaned as he held his head, "My head is killing me."

"Because it was Christmas," Ian sad, "I just wish I knew why Mileina won't look at me."

"Uh because you tried to undress her," Hallelujah said, "You are one sick, perverted drunk."

"Did I?" Ian asked, "Am I?"

"Yes you did and are." Hallelujah said.

"Daddy are you still drunk?" Mileina asked as she entered the room.

"No," Ian said, "Did I really try to undress you?"

"Yeah you did," Mileina said, "This is why mommy doesn't let you drink."

Ian sighed, "How's Tieria feeling this morning?" he asked.

"He's sleeping off his hangover," Sumeragi said, "He should be fine in a while."

"I'm really surprised that Tieria didn't get sicker than he did," Lockon said.

"You weren't watching him all night," Mileina said, "He must have been sick about six or seven times last night."

"And you know this because…?" Ian asked.

"I spent the night with him," Mileina said, "He was too sick to be left alone. And you can't say anything because of what you tried to do to me."

"It was an accident," Ian said, "I didn't mean it."

"Yeah right old man," Hallelujah said, "You tried to hit on everyone last night. And I nearly killed you because of it."

"I probably had no idea what I was doing," Ian said as he tried to defend himself in this little verbal battle.

"I have no idea what's going on but all I have to say is you should not have gotten drunk," A soft voice said as the door opened.

"Hey look what the cat dragged in," Lockon said, "How you feeling?"

"Absolutely awful," Tieria said as he sat down next to Mileina. And he wouldn't have noticed it either, until the girl threw her arms around his neck causing the pain in his head to worsen.

"Well then you can just join us in our let's try to remember what we did last night and hangover party," Lockon said.

"I don't have a hangover," Tieria said, "I didn't drink last night. I must have gotten hit in the head with something."

"I'll tell ya what's hitting you in the head right now," Hallelujah said, "Denial. Man Erde, you drank yourself under the table last night and as much as it pains me to say this, you're a fun drunk."

"But I didn't drink last night," Tieria said, "So how the hell did I get drunk last night?"

"We spiked the Egg Nog," Sumeragi said, "I needed some way to get you good and drunk."

"You spiked my drink!?" Tieria yelled as they all winced, "This…this is…this…I can't even come up with anything to describe what this is!"

"It was a great party that's all I know," Lockon said, "Although I feel as though something was missing from it all."

At that moment Setsuna walked in holding his new perfect grade Gundam Exia model.

"Setsuna!" Lockon cried startling the boy, "That's what was missing last night! Setsuna wasn't there. Where were you last night Setsuna?"

"Building Exia," Setsuna said as he showed the model.

"Wow Tieria," Hallelujah said, "I think we know what gift Setsuna liked the most. I think you might have done something _right _during this time."

"Oh shut up," Tieria said as he removed his glasses and put his head down.

"Your head really hurts huh?" Lockon asked.

"Here have one of these," Hallelujah said as he threw a packet of extra strength pain medicine at Tieria, "Seeing just how much you _love _to take this stuff."

"I refuse," Tieria said as he threw the packet back to Hallelujah, "I'm still pissed that you all intentionally got me drunk."

"Aw, but it was fun," Lockon said, "We learned a few thing about you last night. One, you can't hold your liquor at all. Two, you sing very well for someone who won't talk to us much except when your pissed off. And lastly, you have issues spelling your last name."

"I do not!" Tieria yelled.

"Yeah, you do," Lockon said, "Haro, play back that clip from last night, the one where Tieria can't spell his name."

"Ryokai, ryokai," Haro said.

"_Hey my last name is spelled with an E! It's E-R-D-A-Y…no that's not right is it? Is it E-R-D-I-E? Or is it…I…I…I…I DON'T REMEMBER HOW TO SPELL MY NAME!"_

Tieria was mortified. "As soon as this terrible headache goes away, I am erasing that from both Haro's _and _Veda's databanks!" He yelled.

"You're a bit too late for that," Hallelujah said, "I already have it on a disk. I want to remember that moment forever. The day Erde boy was dumb."

Tieria tried to stand up to possibly attack the taller Meister but he was overcome by a wave of lightheadedness, "What…what is this…?" He asked as he held his head.

"Here," Sumeragi said as she pushed a tall glass of water into Tieria's hands, "You're dehydrated. I suggest you eat something as well, it will help you feel better."

"Please tell me that there are no more crazy holidays coming up in the near future," Tieria moaned, "I can't take anymore of this…"

"Oh just you wait until New Years Eve and New Years," Hallelujah said, "That's when we're really going to have fun."

Tieria moaned again, "Please…not again…" he muttered, "I'm not doing this all again."

"Don't worry Tieria," Lockon said, "New Year's isn't as bad."

"Yeah," Sumeragi said, "We won't make you drink if you don't want to."

"That's what _you _think," Hallelujah said with a malicious glint in his eye.

* * *

So they all survived Christmas, now let's see if they can survive New Year's. Poor Tieria, he's had it rough, but for New Year's, he's the one who get to pull the strings. That's gonna be interesting. Well enjoy 2010 minna-san! Happy New Year!

_Ex-Shark-V-005_


	10. New Year's Fiascos

Konnichiwa minna-san! I know this is over a week late but there were a lot of things that happened that I didn't put into account, but you know what they say, good things come to those who wait and haste makes waste. So anyway this is the last chaper of this fic, but I have plenty of others. So enjoy this last installment and thanks for putting up with my late-night crack Minna-san!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam 00 or the characters or the Gundams. I only own the own the almost non-existent plot. But Veda said that I could borrow them as long as I don't steal a Gundam or kidnap Tieria.

Happy Reading and Happy Holidays!

* * *

Chapter Ten: New Year's Fiascos

It had been a quite and strange few days. Tieria would only come out of his room to eat and consult with Veda. Tieria was still rather irritated that his comrades had managed to get him drunk. He was beginning to think that the threat that Sumeragi and Hallelujah set up was not going to happen until one morning.

He had woken up a bit later than usual. The cold that he had come down with had been getting worse however he had heard that when a cold got worse it was getting better.

"What the hell is this?" he asked as he walked into the dining room and found that the regular table had been replaced with a Japanese style table with a thick quilt-like blanket.

"It's a Japanese New Year's day tradition," Sumeragi said, "It's very comfortable, try it."

"When is New Year's?" Tieria asked.

"Tomorrow," Sumeragi said, "So the itinerary for tonight is stay up all night and then watch the sunrise from space."

"We're staying up _all _night?" Tieria asked.

"Yup," Hallelujah said, "and the first one to fall asleep get pranked."

Tieria sighed, "Try it and I swear, I _will _take you off Kyrios," he said, "You said no tricks."

"I said no such thing," Hallelujah said.

"I don't care," Tieria said, "I have already been though enough. You try _anything _that I find to be even the _slightest _bit irritating, there will be consequences."

"Ugh," Hallelujah said, "You're such a killjoy, but seeing as though you put up with our crazy little antics for Christmas, I'll go easy on you."

"So what do we do all night?" Tieria asked as he grabbed his breakfast.

"Play games of course," Lockon said as he entered the room, "Cards, Yahtzee, strip poker, you know the normal games."

"We will _not _play strip poker," Tieria snapped, "There are young girls on the ship!"

"Oh come on, Tieria," Lockon said, "It's not like we would take _all _of our clothes off."

"It's still not going to happen, Lockon Stratos," Tieria said.

"But why?" Lockon complained.

"I think a certain _someone _is uncomfortable with his body," Hallelujah said, "Perhaps there's some sort of _secret_ behind his or _her _physical form."

"I don't know what the hell you're on about," Tieria snapped, "But I can assure you that there is no secret behind my physical form. The reason why we will NOT be playing strip poker is because it might have a bad influence on a certain ten year old."

"Oh don't worry about it," Mileina said as she made her presence known, "The guys at Krung Thep play strip poker all the time. They go all the way, and trust me you're all in better physical shape then they were."

Tieria, Lockon _and _Hallelujah all looked mortified. And for Hallelujah to be mortified, you know it had to be bad.

Hallelujah looked towards Ian, "You must be the worst parent I have ever met," He said, "Seriously you don't let your kid watch a game of strip poker when they're ten, at least wait until they're eighteen."

"You're unfit to be a parent," Tieria said.

"I have to agree with both of them," Lockon said, "That's just wrong."

"So you boys can play strip poker if you want," Mileina said, "I wouldn't mind."

"NO!" Tieria, Lockon and Hallelujah yelled in unison.

"What's strip poker?" Setsuna asked as he walked in the room.

"Not going there," Tieria said as he fiddled with his glasses a bit.

"Oh Tieria," Hallelujah said, "How the hell do you know what strip poker is anyway?"

Tieria sighed, "For the same reason that Mileina knows what strip poker is," he said, "Well if you need me, I'll be in my room."

"We start our little party at eighteen hundred hours," Sumeragi said, "I except you to be here in the outfit we left in your room."

Tieria sighed. He was expecting some kind of embarrassing outfit like the one he had been forced to wear on Christmas and he was pleasantly surprised to find an elaborate purple kimono. He figured that if he would be staying up all night he should probably get some sleep before hand.

* * *

If there was one thing Tieria couldn't understand it was the need for people to take pictures of everything. He hated having his picture taken and in just five minutes he had had his picture take about twenty times.

"Alright, enough pictures!" Tieria yelled as Mileina took his picture for the umpteenth time.

"But, but, but, but…why?" Mileina whimpered as if she was going to cry.

"I've lost count of how many times you've taken my picture tonight," Tieria said, "Can't you just be satisfied with one or two?"

"But I want to record _everything _that happens tonight," Mileina said.

"Go easy on her Tieria," Lockon said, "Just remember the rest of us have to rely on cameras to look back on events that have happened, we don't have direct access to Veda like you do. Let her take as many pictures as she wants tonight."

"Please," Mileina asked giving Tieria the best puppy dog eyes she could, "Pretty please Tieria oniichan?"

Tieria sighed. There was no winning this fight, "Fine, I guess," He said. The last thing he wanted was for Ian to go after him for making Mileina cry. He had already had enough run ins with the technician in the past several days to last him a life time.

"YAY!" She cried happily as she abandoned her camera and threw her arms around Tieria's neck, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you Tieria oniichan!"

"You're welcome," Tieria said, "Now will you please let go of me?"

"Sure thing," Mileina said as she grabbed her camera and took another picture of Tieria, "Man, would it kill you to smile?" She asked, "In all the pictures I have of you, you're not smiling in any of them."

"We've come to believe that Tieria does not possess the ability to smile," Hallelujah said, "So yeah, it probably would kill him to smile."

"I can smile," Tieria snapped.

"Well prove it," Hallelujah said, "If you have the ability to smile then smile."

Tieria sighed until Ian stumbled in the geta sandals and landed face first in the punch bowl. Normally he would have just rolled his eyes but he found himself laughing along with the rest of the crew members. But then a bright flash went off in his face.

"Ha ha, gotcha!" Mileina cried, "I have successful acquired one picture of Tieria oniichan laughing."

"Congats kid," Hallelujah said, "When you get it printed, give me a copy."

"Okay," Mileina said, "You've got a nice laugh, you should try it more."

"Alright who wants to play Yahtzee?" Lockon called as he held the box up.

"How about Monopoly?" Ian asked.

"Isn't that that game that lasts a friggin day?" Hallelujah asked.

"No," Ian said defensively.

"Yes it is," Tieria said, "Trust me."

"How about a card game?" Feldt suggested.

"Oh no," Hallelujah said, "No card games."

"And why not?" Tieria asked.

"Because Erde over here like to cheat at card games," Hallelujah said.

"I do not!" Tieria snapped.

"Sure," Hallelujah said sarcastically, "Remember that time we played Bullshit? I know for a _fact_ that you were linking with your little super computer there."

Tieria sighed. He did remember that game, "I was not!"

"Hmm, yeah okay," Hallelujah said, "Then how come when ever one of us was lying, your eyes would turn this crazy psychedelic yellowish color? Can you explain that one?" Tieria didn't respond, "So it is true. Our little straight and narrow over here cheats at cards!"

"I was not!" Tieria yelled, "I was merely consulting with Veda about what I should do."

"You just threw yourself under the bus," Lockon said, "You do realize that right? Alright let's just play Yahtzee!" He yelled distracting Hallelujah, "It's a game of chance so Tieria can't use Veda to cheat."

"I don't cheat!" Tieria yelled.

"Um, yeah you do," Hallelujah said, "You admitted it."

"Come on you two!" Lockon called, "Let's play the game!"

* * *

After the fifth or sixth game, Tieria started getting tired.

"What the matter Tieria?" Lockon asked as Tieria put his head down on the table, "It's only twenty-three hundred thirty, you can't be tired already."

"It's a hour after I usually go to bed," Tieria said, "I'm getting tired."

"Aw, our little party pooper is pooping out on us," Hallelujah said, "How surprising."

"Give him a break," Lockon said as he pat Tieria on the back, "It's past his bedtime."

"Are you drunk?" Tieria asked.

"No," Lockon said, "Well…maybe a little bit…but the really heavy drinking won't happen until after midnight."

Tieria sighed. He had had enough of the whole alcohol thing, "Alright," He said, "New rule, after today there will be _no _alcohol allowed on this ship."

"Aw come on!" Lockon complained loudly, "That's not fair!"

"I have to agree," Sumeragi said, "And I can't let you do that."

"But alcohol impairs brain function!" Tieria complained, "We need to be-"

"Oh shut up!" Hallelujah said as he shoved a piece of cake into Tieria's mouth. He then clamped his hand over the smaller Meister's mouth, "There, now you have to eat it. I won't move my hand until you've swallowed that cake."

Tieria struggled with the piece of cake that had been forced into his mouth. He didn't normally eat that sort of thing but he didn't have much of a choice in the matter. He tried to get the confection down as quickly as possible, he couldn't really breathe through his nose. He struggled to get the sickeningly sweet pastry down and when he did, he felt nauseous and wondered it his stomach was going to reject what he had just been forced to eat.

"There," Hallelujah asked as he released his hold on Tieria's mouth, "Was that so bad?"

Tieria didn't respond. He was trying to keep himself from rejecting what he had just eaten.

"Oi, what's wrong?" Lockon asked as Tieria just stood there.

"Aw, does the baby have a tummy ache?" Hallelujah asked in a mock baby tone, "If you ate that stuff more often then it wouldn't make you sick, baby."

"I am not a baby," Tieria muttered.

"What was that, baby?"

"I SAID I AM NOT A BABY!" Tieria yelled as he launched himself at Hallelujah. He caught the larger Meister completely off guard and knocked him off his feet. "HOW DARE YOU DIRECT SUCH AN ASININE COMMENT AT ME!"

"Finally…" Hallelujah whispered with a tear in his eye, "Now if only Allelujah would do the same…"

* * *

Allelujah 'came to' in a very odd situation. He was on the floor with an extremely livid Tieria on top of him. "Tieria…?" He asked, "What are you…?"

Lockon walked up and grabbed Tieria by the back of his Kimono and easily lifted him off of Allelujah, "That's enough out of you," he said, "Go over there and sit quietly while I explain your actions to Allelujah." Lockon looked at Allelujah, "Hallelujah force fed Tieria a piece of cake and Tieria was getting even."

"I see," Allelujah said.

"Someone's a little tired," Lockon whispered to Allelujah.

"I am NOT tired!" Tieria yelled.

"You just admitted to being tired not even ten minutes ago," Lockon said, "Come on there are less than ten minutes until midnight. Once we ring in the New Year you'll be able to sleep a bit before we watch the sunrise."

"Ah Lockon-niichan," Mileina complained, "What fun will it be if there's one of us missing from the _real _party."

"Trust me," Lockon said, "It will be more fun if Tieria sits this one out. He's not someone you want to be around when he's tired like this. It will be better if we let him sleep for a while because we really don't want him to kill anyone."

"I see," Mileina said. She looked at Tieria who was starting to doze off again she readied her camera and caught Tieria off guard with the flash, "Aw, you're cute when you're half asleep."

"Please stop taking my picture," Tieria moaned as he rubbed his eyes.

"There's two minutes until midnight," Sumeragi said as she slid a glass over at Tieria, "That should hold you over until daybreak."

"I don't want it," Tieria snapped, "It's got alcohol in it. I am going to stay awake until midnight then I am going to bed."

"Alright, alright," Sumeragi said, "You don't have to bite my head off. You're such a killjoy!"

"Call me what you want…"

"Oi shut it!" Lockon said, "Or you'll make us miss the countdown!"

"Countdown?" Tieria asked, "Countdown to what?"

"It's the final countdown," Lockon said, "To twenty-three-oh-eight! We've got thirty seconds! Come on, it's a tradition!"

"You and your traditions!" Tieria snapped, "I'm fed up with all of them!"

"Ten…nine…eight…seven…" Lockon counted with the rest of the crew members, "Come on Tieria count with us!"

"Fine," Tieria sighed, "Three…two…one…happy New Year…" He said listlessly as the others screamed and cheered, "Well, it's been a blast but I'm going to bed."

"Aw come on," Ian said as he popped the cork off of a bottle of Champaign, "Have some, have some!"

"You're drunk aren't you?" Tieria asked.

"Yeah probably," Ian said, "I've had quite a bit to drink already."

"Alright that's it!" Tieria said as he took Ian by the wrist, "Come with me!"

"Where are you taking me!?" Ian cried.

"Isolation!" Tieria snapped, "I am NOT letting you near your daughter or any of the other crew members in your inebriated state. Not after what you tried to do the last time!"

He then left the room leaving Mileina beaming with happiness and the rest of the crew confused. "He cares about me…" Mileina gasped, "He really does love me back!"

"Does anyone know what the hell just happened here?" Lockon asked.

"No idea…" Sumeragi responded, "But whatever, now that Tieria's gone, we can do what we want."

* * *

About four hours later Lockon walked into Tieria's room. He had drawn the shorter straw so he was in charge of waking Tieria.

"Hey Tieria," He called as he shook Tieria's shoulder, "Tieria, wake up."

Tieria stirred, "What do you want?" He moaned, "It's not morning yet…"

"Ms. Sumeragi wants you to put your flight suit on," Lockon said as Tieria sat up a bit.

"Why?" Tieria whispered.

"We're going to watch the first sunrise," Lockon said softly, "You'll be able to go right back to bed when it's over."

Tieria nodded and stood up and went to get his flight suit, "Why are we doing this again?"

"That T-word you seem to despise so much." Lockon said, "I'll meet you out in the hall."

Tieria nodded as Lockon left the room. He was exhausted but he knew that someone would drag him by the hair if he didn't come willingly and he already had a headache, he didn't need to make it worse.

* * *

Tieria didn't see the point of floating out in space just to watch the sunrise. They had seen it countless times before so why did they have to go to such extremes. Oh but it's the first one of the year, they all complained out voting him about ten to one. And it didn't help that he just didn't have the energy to argue with them so he was going to humor them for one more half hour.

When the time came, for some reason, the sunrise was so much more breath-taking on that morning.

"SUGOI!" Mileina yelled, "It's so pretty!"

"Yeah it is," Sumeragi said.

"Hey does anyone know that song that people usually sing on New Years?" Lockon asked, "I can't remember how it goes, but it has kind of an odd name."

Tieria gasped as Veda sent him a bit of information, "Auld Lang Syne?" He asked sheepishly.

"Yeah!" Lockon said, "That's the one! Does anyone know how it goes?"

Tieria gasped as Veda once again contacted him. //Veda…what are you implying? Could it be that you want me to…sing it?//

"Tieria," Sumeragi said as she noticed the color change to the boy's eyes, "What is Veda telling you?"

Tieria sighed. He really didn't want to sing, his throat was still rather raw from the cold he had. And to be truthful he was worried about what the others would think, "Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind," He started singing softly. He looked at the others who were all staring at him and for the first time, he got self-conscious, "My voice is bad isn't it?"

"Not at all," Sumeragi said. She had a feeling about what Veda was up to, "Keep singing."

Tieria nervously glanced away, "Are you sure my voice isn't awful?" He asked.

"You've got a great voice," Lockon said, "It's better than mine that's for damn sure. Come keep singing!"

Tieria nodded, "Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and auld lang syne?" He sang, "For auld lang syne, my dear, for auld lang syne, we'll take a cup of kindness yet, for auld lang syne."

When Tieria finished everyone broke into applause, "That was wonderful Tieria-kun," Linda said.

"Yeah," Mileina piped in, "That was really good!"

"It was just what we need to end the holiday season," Lockon said, "Thanks Tieria."

"Alright," Sumeragi said, "Bedtime, all of you."

As they all headed back to their rooms, every single crew member of the Ptolemaios, yes including a stubborn Tieria Erde, agreed that it had been the best holiday season any of them had had in a long time.

* * *

Epilogue

"I hear that this place has a _huge _selection of Gundam models," A blond haired green eyed man said, "I am going to get my hands on that Gundam."

"I don't think you of all people should be playing with toys made to represent the enemy." Another man with long brown hair and glasses said.

"If I can't really have Gundam than this is the next best thing, Billy," The blond man said.

"What is your commander going to say when he finds you playing with a plastic model of the enemy Graham?" Billy said.

"I'll just say that everyone has their secret fantasy," Graham said.

"You make it sound so perverted," Billy said, "Just don't get arrested doing anything erotic with a plastic children's toy."

"I won't," Graham said. He gasped, "They have it!" he squealed, "Perfect grade Gundam!" He went to grab it went to grab the handle when a slightly overweight woman grabbed the handle at the same time and the next thing Graham knew he was doubled over clutching his stomach.

"I saw it first punk!" She yelled.

"But I saw Gundam first!" Graham choked, "I'm a Union Flag Fighter. I've fought against Gundam."

"I don't care if you were a Gundam Meister," The woman said, "I _still_ wouldn't give this to you! I've already lost one to some cosplaying freak with purple hair and red eyes! I'm not losing another one to a pathetic man who claims to be a Flag Fighter. I guess the next thing you're going to say is that you're the real Graham Aker."

"But I _am _Graham Aker!" Graham said.

"I don't care find your own!" The woman yelled as she walked off, "Freak."

"I've lost it again Billy," Graham said somberly, "Once again I've lost the chance to own Gundam."

"It's probably for the best," Billy said.

"Well," Graham said, "On to the next toy store!"

"Oh Graham…"

* * *

Yes I _had _to include Graham and Billy it just added to the madness. So much crazy crack-ness went on in this I can't list it all. And who would have ever thought that Tieria would sing in front of the others willingly (and he _was_ sober this time). So let me know what you though. Thanks again, Sayonara Minna-san!

_Ex-Shark-Virtue-005_


End file.
